


【索香】圈圈天使

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angel! Sanji, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 每个人都有一个在死亡时带领上天堂的天使，索隆的天使是个圈圈眉的臭脾气家伙。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

索隆有个守护天使。

嗯…应该不能叫守护天使，毕竟他的职责不是守护索隆，只是在索隆死掉的时候把他带到天堂去，所以应该是叫引路天使。

总而言之就是个臭天使。

他第一次出现是索隆十九岁那年，他挑战鹰眼输了的时候。斜切过整个胸膛的巨大刀伤让他血流不止。恍惚间，索隆看到一道白光，一个穿着黑色西装，一头金发，长着奇怪圈圈眉的男人出现在他眼前，对着他伸出一只手。

「来吧，该走了。」男人对他说。

「走去哪？」索隆躺在约瑟夫和强尼的小船上问。「你是谁？」

「去天堂啊，你死了。」男人叼着一根菸，慵懒的吐出一口烟。「我是天使。」

「我死了？」索隆一脸懵逼。

「对，被那家伙砍死的。」男人用菸指着坐着棺材船离开的鹰眼。「而且还是你自己让他砍的，真白痴。」

「吵死了！他明明说这不是致命伤。」索隆不相信。「他还要我好好锻练，将来超越他。」

「是啊，他砍的那一下确实没有让你一刀毙命，但你失血过多了。谁叫你要在没有医生的地方挑战他。」男人弹弹菸灰。「好了，快走吧，我很忙的，没时间跟你耗。真是的，要是被分配到美丽的女士就好了，真倒楣被分到臭男人。」

在男人嘀嘀咕咕的时候，索隆不服气的环起手臂，挑战的瞪着男人。「不，我拒绝因为这么愚蠢的原因死掉。」

「哪有拒绝就可以不死掉的，别任性了，你个绿藻头！」男人生气了，伸出手想把还坐在小船里的索隆拉起来，却怎么也拉不动。

「不要扯我，圈圈眉！想被砍吗？」索隆拔出和道。

「他媽的还想反抗！？好，老子奉陪！你就等着我一脚把你踢到天堂去吧！」男人放开索隆的手臂，踢出长腿，皮鞋底撞在和道的刀刃上。

一黄一绿你来我往的打成一团时，约瑟夫和强尼正在努力的抢救他们的大哥。

「大哥没有呼吸了！」

「快点止血！」

等到索隆胸前的伤被歪歪扭扭的缝起来，灵魂和天使也累得气喘吁吁。

「呼…你这混蛋，还挺有两下子的。」金发男人用手掌按住被擦破的脸颊，金光闪过，他的脸颊又完好如初。

「哼，你也不差嘛。」索隆舔舔嘴角的血迹，但他可没有能力让嘴角癒合。

「看来要带走你没那么容易。」金发男人又点起一根新的菸，似乎在思考该怎么样才能把索隆带走。

「那是当然的，我还没完成誓言，怎么能轻易死掉？」索隆用裤子擦擦和道，收刀入鞘。「呐，圈圈，你一定要现在就带我走吗？不能等我实现梦想？」

「世界第一的大剑豪？你确定你有那个能耐？」金发男人露出嘲弄的表情。

「别小看我！我会让你亲眼见证！」索隆直视着金发男人，认真的表情让金发男人收起了玩闹。这男人的眼神让山治不知道为什么就是想相信他。

「好，既然你这么敢说，这次我就先放过你。」金发男人说。「但就只有这一次。要是你以后又因重伤不治，我不会再通融了。」

「我不会再输了。如果我又白痴到因为输掉战斗而死，一定二话不说跟你走。」索隆露出自信的笑容。

「你说的。」金发男人正准备消失，却被索隆叫住。

「等等，你叫什么名字？」

金发男人顿了一下，似乎在考虑要不要告诉他，最后还是回答了：「山治。」

「我还是叫你圈圈好了。」

「你才是混蛋绿藻！」金发男人露出鲨鱼牙，一脚把索隆踹回他的身体里。

「大哥醒了！」

「太好了，大哥没死！」

「路飞！」索隆拔出和道，指向天空。「从今以后，我不会再输了！在我打败他成为大剑豪之前，绝对不会再输第二次了！」

所有人都认为索隆是在对路飞许下承诺，但飘在空中的山治知道，索隆的话，也是在说给他听。

***

索隆第二次见到山治比预期的早很多，其实就在同一天。他跟路飞去恶龙公园痛殴那些欺负娜美的鱼人，虽然他的对手小八其实并不厉害，但被他一头撞在鹰眼的伤上还是让他晕了一下。

索隆跌坐在地，抬起头就看到那头闪瞎眼的金发。

「喂，你怎么又来了？我还没要死。这点小伤不算什么。」索隆挑战的瞪着山治。

「啊，我知道，只是来确定一下。我跟上面交代了来龙去脉，要是才刚跟他们保证你的灵魂还不该回归天堂，下一秒你就嗝屁了，我可是会很丢脸的。」

旁观的众人看着索隆朝空气挥了一刀，之后就倒了下去，觉得他一定是太累了。

山治把索隆踩在地上，悠閒的吐了口菸。

***

胸口的伤终于被正统的医生治疗了。索隆被绷带五花大绑，饿得要命却没东西吃。大家都出去庆祝鱼人统治的结束，就连医生在包紮完索隆后也跑掉了，只剩索隆一个人可怜兮兮的躺在床上。

「好饿…」索隆闭着眼睛咕哝。

「要吃东西吗？」已经变得有点熟悉的声音响起，索隆睁开眼睛。山治坐在他的床边，拿着一盘食物。「虽然不是我做的，但味道还不错。」

「你还会做饭啊？」索隆努力坐起身，接过那盘食物。

「老子可是一流的厨师！」山治点了根菸，露出得意的笑容。「有机会做给你吃，保证好吃到让你痛哭流涕！」

「嗯嗯。」索隆埋头猛吃，随便应付了几声。山治决定不跟伤患计较。

***

索隆在小花园快要被凝固成蜡像时，他想到了那个金发的臭天使。

果然，山治出现了。

「喔呵，这种死法还真蠢。」山治叼着菸嘲笑。

「我才不会死。」索隆不以为然的说。他是真的不认为自己会死，他还有一招。

「是吗？」山治翘起腿，一副『你慢慢来，我不急』的样子。

「我要把脚砍掉。」索隆举起刀。

「喂！你疯了吗？」山治吓的扔掉了菸。

索隆的脚踝开始喷血的时候，路飞冲了出来。

他们赢了。索隆在把自己的脚踝缝起来的时候，头突然歪了一下。没人知道那是因为有个天使心有馀悸的踢了他一脚。

***

「哈啾！」

「好吧，被凝固成蜡像还不算最蠢的死法。这个才是最蠢的。」

山治站在磁鼓岛的雪地上，看着从冰冷的河里爬出来，冻的不停发抖的索隆。

「你闭嘴！我需要衣服。」索隆瞪了不管什么气候都穿着黑西装的山治一眼，有点想把他的衣服扒下来自己穿，但这样算是亵渎天使吧。

「那边有个村庄。」山治用香菸指着一个方向。

「好，去碰碰运气。」索隆点点头，往反方向走去。

「是这边！大白痴！」山治一脚把他踢到正途上。

虽然跟天使打了一场后身体有暖一些，但没有衣服还是不行的。打劫了瓦波尔的手下后，索隆开心的拍拍大衣，一边喊着『好暖和！』一边对山治露出灿笑。山治翻了个白眼。

***

在阿拉巴斯坦被Mr.1砍成重伤时，山治又出现了。

索隆努力爬起来。「现在别来烦我，圈圈，我需要专心。」

「我不烦你，就坐在这儿。」山治在碎石块旁边的地上坐下，抽着菸欣赏索隆领悟斩断钢铁的奥义。

解决掉Mr.1，索隆摇摇晃晃的来到山治身边，砰的摔在他身上。

「喂，要死了吗？」山治戳戳瘫在身上的绿藻。

「才没有，你想得美。」索隆捉住戳自己的手，放到胸口。「伤口不深，只是很痛。」

「小心又失血过多了。」山治任由他握着自己的手。

「那你帮我包紮。」索隆闭着眼睛说。

「我不能干预人类。」山治用另一只手玩起索隆的绿发。手感意外的很不错呢！

「那让我躺着就好。」索隆睡了过去，把脸埋在山治身上安稳的呼吸。

虽然知道索隆死不了，山治还是送了一个治疗咒语给他。金色的光芒融进索隆体内，一些比较深的伤口便好了不少。

别搞错了，山治只是不想要这颗绿藻一直躺在他身上而已。他越早醒来，自己就能越早离开。

***

索隆下一次受重伤，是在空岛上，在跟瓦夷帕大打出手后，又受到了『神的制裁』。

他冒着烟躺在地上，对着站在身边的山治不满的皱起眉。

「喂，不是说神爱世人的吗？你的上司太过分了吧？」

「他才不是我的上司。」山治不屑的撇了一眼飞船上的艾涅尔。「虽然我的上司也是个混蛋。」

「这样骂上司好吗？」索隆扯出邪笑。

「你还不是整天骂路飞。」山治回嘴，在索隆身边坐下。

「那不一样，路飞本来就是个笨蛋。」

「你这是双重标准。」

「少囉嗦，你到底是来干嘛的？我要死了吗？」

「没有啦，别紧张。」

「我才没紧张！谁紧张了？」

「好好，你没紧张，冷静点。」

「你才冷静！我的手被你抓得好痛！」

「这点小痛都忍不了，还大剑豪呢！」

「这是全身烧伤啊，很痛的好吧！？」

「那我放开了。」

「谁叫你放了！？握回去！只是轻一点。」

「好啦。」

瓦夷帕躺在旁边，看着索隆自言自语个不停，心里更加确信蓝海人都是疯子。

***

索隆在司法岛上对付卡古时，山治又出现了。索隆已经搞不清楚让山治出现的触发因素到底是什么了。他本来一直以为自己快要死的时候山治才会现身，等着他挂点的那一瞬间，把他一脚踢到天堂去，如果没死成，他就拍拍屁股走人。但现在他正战斗到一半，卡古也许棘手，但他并不认为自己会输，更别提死掉了。

「喔喔，好可怕喔！」看着使出阿修罗的索隆，山治对着索隆的三头六臂装出害怕的神情。

「你又来干嘛？我看起来一点都没有要死掉的样子吧？」索隆收起鬼气，向山治走去。

「怎么，没有要死我就不能来吗？」山治挑起头，挑战的说。

「所以你只是想见我？」索隆挑起嘴角。

「才不是！」没想到被反将一军，山治红着脸赶紧指着倒在地上的卡古。「我…我是来带那个方鼻子的。」

「喔，那你白跑一趟了，我没杀死他。」索隆对着山治挥挥手打发他。「你可以走了。」

「你就那么不想见到我吗？」山治受伤的问。

「如果不是为了带走我的灵魂，我很乐意见到你。」索隆邪笑着捉起山治的领带，把他拉向自己。「承认吧，圈圈，你就是来见我的。」

索隆靠得很近，山治能感觉他的呼吸都喷在自己的唇上，他不由自主的垂下视线，盯着索隆沾着血迹的唇。

就在索隆想贴上去的时候，山治别开头，一脚踹上索隆的胸膛。「你该把钥匙拿去给罗宾酱了，别让女士等太久。」

索隆揉了揉胸口，最后看了山治一眼，带着钥匙走了。

「咳咳。」贾布拉坐在昏迷的卡古旁边，对着山治挑起眉。「你是来带卡古走的？这家伙是我负责的好吧！」

「闭嘴！」山治一脚踢翻贾布拉。

***

回到水之七都，索隆开始寻找代替雪走的刀，但他还没找到，肚子就已经饿的咕噜叫了。转了很久都找不到餐馆，索隆突然想起很久以前的一段对话。

刚好来到一个四周都没有人的海岸，索隆直接对着空气大喊。

「圈圈，出来，我要死了。」

山治立刻现身。「什么！？为什么要死了？」

「我好饿。要饿死了。」索隆脸不红气不喘的说。

「白痴啊！？去找餐馆啊！」山治一脚朝那颗绿藻脑袋踢过去，却被索隆捏住脚踝。

「不要。我要吃你做的。你答应过的。」索隆直直望着山治，一副你不同意我就不松手的架式。

山治红了脸，单脚站在那里，眼神到处飘。「…好吧。我确实答应过你。」

索隆露出灿笑，放下山治的脚。「那去GALLEY-LA的休息室吧，那里有厨房。」

为了报让他害羞的仇，山治等索隆走出了很长一段距离才说。「休息室是反方向。」

***

休息室里只有还在大睡的路飞，山治做了一盘海鲜炒饭给索隆，他立刻埋头大吃。

「好吃吧？」山治点了一根菸。

索隆吃得连回应的时间都没有，只能点头。山治笑着揉揉那头绿发，让他安静吃饭。

放下汤匙，索隆抹抹嘴。「呼，不错。」

正当山治想沾沾自喜一番时，索隆补了一句。「可以嫁人了。」

逛街回来的娜美和罗宾打开休息室的门的瞬间，看到的就是头上顶着一个包的索隆举着刀对空气叫骂。

***

恐怖三桅船上，索隆自愿替路飞去死的时候，山治很惊讶。

「喂，你的梦想怎么办？」山治焦急的在索隆身边喊着。

「如果连船长都保不住，再大的野心也只是空谈。」索隆是在对大熊说，也在对山治说。

「索隆！不要！」山治快急哭了，连绰号都不叫了。「碰了那个泡泡你必死无疑啊！」

但索隆不理他，只是要求大熊把刑场换到离伙伴们远一点的地方。

站在痛苦泡泡前，索隆正准备伸出手，手臂却被山治抱住。

「这跟我们约好的不一样！」山治死命不让索隆去碰泡泡。「我们的约定是，等你成为世界第一的大剑豪，我就可以把你带去天堂。你还没完成梦想，怎么可以死！？你想毁约吗？」

「抱歉，圈圈，让你失望了。」索隆露出苦笑。「我也不想死，但这是唯一的办法了。」

索隆推开山治，双手伸入痛苦泡泡中。山治跪在地上，索隆的惨叫声将他的心撕成无数碎片。

***

「圈圈。」索隆拍拍还垂着头跪坐在地上的山治。「起来，你该工作了。」

山治抬起头，愤恨的瞪着索隆。

「干嘛这么凶？不是我就是路飞，路飞是要成为海贼王的男人，我不能让他死。」

「所以你死就没关系吗？」山治站起身，用力的指着死了仍然站得直挺挺的索隆的尸体，愤怒的对着索隆的灵魂叫骂。「你有考虑过伙伴们的心情吗？」

索隆皱着眉，脸色严肃。「我相信他们一定会难过，但他们会挺过来的。」

「那我呢？」山治红着眼睛望着索隆。「你有考虑过我的心情吗？」

索隆愣住了。「我死了，你不就终于可以完成任务了吗？」

一直忍着不掉下来的眼泪终于溃堤，山治崩溃的大叫：「 **你这个大笨蛋！我一点都不想完成这个任务啊！** 」

哭泣的山治让索隆本该已经停止跳动的心脏有种强烈的痛楚。他不知所措，只好把山治抱进怀里，别扭的轻拍他的背。「别哭，圈圈，别哭。你哭我会心疼。」

索隆试图安慰的话却让山治哭得更大声了。他揪着索隆的领子，哭到都打嗝了火气却一点都没减弱。「 **那就不要让我哭啊，混蛋！** 」

「对不起。」索隆只能继续抱着山治，用手轻轻爱抚他的头发，不停的道歉，亲吻他布满泪水的脸颊。

山治终于冷静下来了。他从索隆怀里退开，索隆凑过去在他发红的眼睛上落下最后一吻。山治神情复杂的望着索隆，似乎想说什么，但最后还是转开头，低声说：「该走了。」

「嗯。」索隆看着山治低着头往前走去。

山治不敢回头看索隆，他怕自己忍不住再次破坏规定。天空出现一道光，照到地面上，山治走进光束里，头仍然低垂。「绿藻，走了。」

「噢。」索隆挺起胸膛，无怨无悔的迈开步伐。

山治等了很久，索隆都没有到光束里加入他，他终于抬起头，发现索隆的灵魂不知所踪，废墟中只剩下索隆的尸体还站在那里。

「搞什么！去哪了！？」山治跳了起来，冲出光束。

山治跑遍了整个三桅船，都没有找到索隆的灵魂。突然，他听见了刀剑互砍的声音。顺着声音，山治在昏迷的路飞附近发现了有两个人在打斗。不，应该说是一个灵魂和一个天使。

「你够了，罗罗诺亚当家的！快点跟我走！」罗拿着长刀抵挡索隆的猛攻。

「休想！你不是我的天使，我才不跟你走！」索隆使出三刀流，不停攻击罗。

「你们为什么要打架？」山治站在旁边问。

「黑足当家的，你总算来了！这家伙不是你负责的吗？我发现他在树林里乱晃，想把他带去找你，但他抵死不从！你到底在干什么？」罗恼怒的质问山治。

「白痴才要跟你走！谁知道你是什么妖魔鬼怪？说不定是想偷走我灵魂的恶魔！」索隆一点都不相信另一位天使。

「我看起来像恶魔吗？」罗很生气。

「像。」索隆毫不犹豫的回答。「天使就该像圈圈那样漂亮。」

「臭绿藻，你怎么会迷路到树林去？路痴也要有个限度！」山治压下被索隆称讚的飘飘然，长腿一伸，介入两个剑士之间，索隆立刻把打斗对象换成山治。

「我才没有迷路！是你的指示不清楚！」索隆继续猛攻，但在山治出现后他的心情明显好了很多。

「指示就是跟着我走，这有多难！？」山治也不甘示弱的狠踢猛踹，但他的嘴角却无法克制的上扬。

「很抱歉打断你们打情骂俏，但黑足当家的，你真的该把罗罗诺亚当家的带走了。」罗冷冷的说。

「 **才不是打情骂俏！** 」山治脸一红，右腿爆出火光，一脚把索隆踢飞出去。

罗面无表情的看着索隆飞走，眼神飘向羞得浑身发抖的山治，露出一抹邪笑。「身为天使却对凡人使出恶魔风脚，你为这家伙开了多少先例啊？他真的那么特别？」

「路飞不是早就没事了吗？你还待在这里干嘛？快滚回去！」山治无视罗的问题，迈开脚步往他刚刚踢飞索隆的方向走去。

「反正没事做，就到处晃晃。」罗扛起鬼哭，跟上山治。「你这次最好把他带走。上次你自作主张，赤足当家的很不高兴呢。」

「那家伙不是普通人，他很有潜力，他会证明我的决定是对的。你等着瞧！」山治替自己负责的人类抱不平。

「不用等了。他已经死了。」罗毫无同情心的泼山治冷水，山治的心猛的揪紧。山治有时候真怀疑这个冷血的混蛋怎么会是天使。绿藻说的没错，罗一定有恶魔血统。

两个天使来到索隆刚刚落下的地方，发现竟然正是索隆尸体的所在位置，但到处都没看到索隆的灵魂。

「可恶的绿藻头，又迷路了吗？」山治正准备再次开始寻找，罗却叫住了他。

「喂，黑足当家的，罗罗诺亚当家的尸体为什么还在呼吸？」

山治立刻冲到索隆面前。罗说的没错。尽管仍然闭着眼睛，保持着跟刚刚一模一样的姿势，但索隆确实在呼吸。

「…索隆？」山治试验性的小声唤他。

一开始索隆没有反应，但没多久，他皱皱眉，慢慢的睁开了眼睛。

「…圈…圈…」索隆破碎的挤出这句话，就往前倒进山治的怀里。

索隆还活着。山治不知为什么会这样，但他除了在心里不停感谢哲普以外，只能跪坐下来，把索隆紧紧抱进怀里。

「他为什么还活着？」罗不相信的瞪着山治怀里的绿发剑士。「即使你刚刚那一脚真的那么准，把他的灵魂踢回身体里了，他的身体也已经无法承受那么多的伤害，不应该能够继续容纳灵魂了才对。」

「我不知道，我也不在乎。」山治低声说着，在索隆额头上种下一吻。

山治的行为给了罗一个想法。「黑足当家的，你不会给了他天使之泪吧？」

罗凑近索隆，仔细研究他身上的伤。果然没错，即使仍然残破不堪，但索隆身体的破损程度已经不再无法容纳灵魂了。要如此快速的修复，只有天使之泪办得到。

「天使之泪只要一滴就能够让濒临死亡的人起死回生，你是不是又违背了赤足当家的意志，给他喝了你的眼泪？」

「我没有。」山治困惑的说。他没有骗人，他刚刚是大哭了一场没错，但他真的没有给索隆喝他的眼泪。

「好吧，不管怎样，看来他现在是死不了了。」罗站起身，拍拍膝盖上的灰。「一起走吗？」

「我…还想再待一下。」山治望着索隆沉睡的脸，手指轻轻梳着他的绿发。

罗叹了口气，转身离开了。走之前再去看一眼那只小猴子好了。

***

山治一直抱着索隆，直到乔巴找到他。

被乔巴包成木乃伊的索隆躺在石板床上，心脏稳定的跳动，呼吸也很规律。山治坐在旁边，轻轻握着索隆的手。

乔巴刚刚一边包紮，一边喃喃自语。「受了这么重的伤，竟然还能活下来，真是太不可思议了。」

「确实是个命大的家伙。」山治柔情的轻声说。

「看来你还得再跟我困在一起一段时间了。」索隆的声音传来，山治立刻站起身。

「索隆！你…感觉怎么样？」山治到处检查索隆的身体，确定没有伤口裂开。

「很…很僵硬…」索隆努力想动，但不管是身体还是绷带都不允许，而且他胸膛上的那只手也不准他起身，于是他干脆的放弃了。

「我为什么还活着？」索隆只能稍稍转过头，望着山治。

「我想…可能是你在我哭的时候亲了我的脸颊，亲到了我的眼泪。」山治说。索隆昏迷的期间，他想了很久，这是最有可能的答案了。「天使之泪能疗伤。」

「喔？真方便。」索隆挤出一个邪笑。「那你再哭一下，让我好得快一点。」

「混蛋！天使之泪不能随便给的！」山治想踢他，但他已经重伤了，只好作罢。「这次纯属意外，我当时根本没发现你亲到了我的眼泪。你本来真的应该要死掉的！」

「不给就不给，小气。」索隆瘪瘪嘴，翻了个白眼。山治真的好想踢他。「那口水呢？」

「哈？」山治呆住了。

「眼泪不能随便给，那口水呢？」索隆看着山治，脸颊带着微微的红晕。

「口…口水没有治疗功效。」山治也红了脸，但还是照实告知。

「你有试过吗？」索隆挑起眉。

「…没有。」山治小声回答。他当天使这么久以来还没接过吻呢。

「那你怎么知道没有治疗功效？」索隆一脸沾沾自喜。「来试试看，我牺牲自己，免费给你当小白鼠。」

看着索隆一副『看我多伟大』的样子，山治红着脸揪住他的领子。「只是…只是为了实验。」

山治贴上索隆的唇的瞬间，两人都发出了一声叹息。索隆吸吮着山治的唇，舌头探进去，追着他，山治发出呜咽，整个人瘫在索隆身上。

山治退开来，两人唇间还牵着一条银丝。

「有…有好一点吗？」山治喘着气问。

「啊，有，身体好像没那么僵硬了。」索隆舔舔唇。「除了一个地方。」

「哪里？」山治单纯的问，直到他顺着索隆的眼神往他的下半身看去。

山治的头顶炸出一团小烟花，他慌的都忘了用平时的打架技巧，用手揍了索隆的胸口一拳，接着化成一团光消失了。

「咳…真纯情。」被山治揍的地方很痛，但有种暖暖的感觉。挑起嘴角，索隆闭上眼睛继续安静休息。

只不过他的安静很快就被来探查的船医的尖叫打断了。

「啊啊啊啊！索隆你做了什么！？为什么胸口的伤又裂开了！？」

原来暖暖的感觉只是又流血了而已啊……

***

草帽海贼团在香波地群岛遭遇了前所未有的重大打击。本来伤就还没完全复原的索隆在黄猿的攻击下更是毫无招架之力。好不容易被雷利救下，却又出现另一台和平主义者，不只是草帽海贼团乱成一团，连山治都搞不清楚发生了什么。

黄猿VS雷利，路飞VS战桃丸，其馀的草帽团船员VS和平主义者，战况猛烈，爆炸和战斗制造出来的碎片到处乱喷，山治在弥漫的烟雾中寻找索隆，心急如焚。

「索隆！」山治大喊，接着他看到了。那个在三桅船上让索隆重伤不治的大熊又出现了，而且正再次对索隆伸出魔爪。

根本已经动不了的索隆强撑着身体，努力挡在乌索普前面，试图保护伙伴。

「旅游的话，想去哪里？」大熊摘下手套。

山治拼命的朝索隆狂奔。他知道他不能干预人类，但即使如此他也想在索隆身边。

索隆喘着粗气，一直紧盯着大熊，但在被熊掌碰到的前一秒，他转动眼睛，看向山治。

**啵！**

索隆在山治面前消失了。

「 **索隆────！** 」

山治眼中充满血丝，他冲向大熊，顾不得天使不能干扰人类的规定，右腿燃起了恶魔之火。

这混蛋把山治最重要的人弄不见了，绝对不放过他！

除了被负责的那个人以外，其他人类应该是看不到天使的，但在山治抬起长腿要踢下去的时候，大熊转了过来，对着山治举起熊掌。

**啵！**

山治也消失了。

***

索隆在克拉伊咖那岛上醒来，四周阴森森一片。

「圈圈？」他醒来第一件事就是呼唤他的天使。

上次在水之七都他一喊，山治马上就出现了，所以索隆总是认为山治一直都在他身边，只有需要或是想要现身时才会出来，但现在他不管怎么喊，山治都没有出现。

索隆不知道自己是来到了一个山治到不了的地方，还是那个大熊混蛋也对山治做了什么。他诚心希望不要是后者。

「你最好不要给我出事。」索隆咬着牙站起身，往整座岛唯一还耸立的建筑物走去。

***

拜鹰眼为师的两年中，山治一次都没有出现过。有时候太过想念他，索隆甚至还考虑过让狒狒把自己砍成重伤，逼山治来找他。但他最后还是打消了念头。那么做太蠢了，不仅对变强的修行一点用处都没有，而且山治一定会生气。再说，要是真的不小心死掉了，结果来接他的不是山治，那不是得不偿失吗？

所以索隆决定要好好修行，两年后再到香波地群岛找他的天使。

他倒是曾经想透过佩罗娜找山治。

「喂，幽灵女，你能通灵对吗？可以帮我找个天使吗？」

「你在说什么鬼话啊？撞到头了吗？」

「当我没说。」

就当成是修行的一部份吧。索隆这么想。

但真的好痛苦啊！看不到圈圈比不能喝酒还痛苦。两年快点过去吧！

**（待续）**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和之国漫画情节有，只看动画的注意被雷！

等不及要找他的天使，索隆成为草帽海贼团第一个回到香波地群岛的人。他努力想回到当初大熊把他跟他的天使拆散的地方，却怎么都找不到。

饿了，索隆只好先去钓鱼。结果上错了船。

没钓到鱼，还全身湿透，真是倒楣极了。唯一让索隆高兴的是他一回到岸上就看到了一个一脸烦燥的山治。

过了两年，山治变得比较结实，浏海换了边，金毛蓬了点，翘起了可爱的呆毛，左眼的圈圈眉竟然是捲同一边，但他依旧那么美。索隆扑了过去，紧紧抱住山治，把他也弄湿了。

「笨绿藻！连渔船跟海贼船都分不清！还把我弄湿了！」山治数落着索隆，却还是口是心非的抱住了他心心念念的绿藻。「西装不能碰水的啊。」

「你这两年都去哪了？」索隆把脸埋在山治颈窝里，声音闷闷的。

「我会慢慢跟你说，先吃饭，饿了吧？」山治摸着那头绿发，温柔的安抚他。

「你不准消失。」索隆霸道的捉住山治的手腕，力道大的把山治都捏痛了，但明白索隆的不安，山治随他去。

「我不会消失。我保证。」

「我要吃你做的。」

「好，我做给你吃。」

索隆瞪着山治，一脸凶狠，然后扣住他的后颈，掠夺他的唇。

满意了，索隆拖着头顶冒烟的天使回桑尼号去了。

更正，是额头爆满青筋的天使带满街迷路的索隆回桑尼号。

***

桑尼号上没有人，不怕被别人看到锅碗瓢盆自己移动，于是山治很自在的使用厨房，但两年没人住，储藏室里只剩下放很久也不会坏的东西。

「没什么食材，只能下个面。」

「无所谓，你做的都好吃。」

山治用浏海遮住通红的脸，正打算烧开水，却发现一个小小的问题。

「绿藻，你握着我的手我没办法动。」山治晃晃还被索隆捉着的那只手。

「喔。」索隆应了一声，放开山治的手腕，转而抱住他的腰。

「……」山治无言以对，但嘴角忍不住上扬。

***

「所以，那个大熊跟天堂有关系？」索隆一边往嘴里塞面条一边说。他很饿，吃得有点急，嘴巴沾得到处都是，但他没去擦，因为一只手拿筷子，另一只手又回去抓着山治的手了。

山治无奈的用另一只手拿起纸巾帮索隆擦脸，一边解释。「对，大熊其实是天堂的试炼官，被派到人间给草帽一伙分配试炼。为了避免我去找你，他把我拍回了天堂。」

「那要是我在修练期间死掉了怎么办？你会来接我吗？」

「臭老头向我保证他不会让你在修练期间死掉，然后为了惩罚我上次不小心让你喝到天使之泪，导致你的人生第二次被改变，臭老头把我扔进了地狱。」

索隆瞪大了剩下的那只眼睛，眼神里充满担忧，握着山治手的力道也收紧了，面都忘了吃。山治安抚的捏捏他。

「别担心，虽然说是地狱，但也只是一群人妖在看管。我这不是好好的回来了吗？」山治露出微笑。

「不，你全身都在发抖喔。」索隆汗颜的望着光是提到那些人妖全身寒毛就都竖起来的山治。「很可怕的体验吗？」

山治回想着伊娃的『花嫁修行』，努力压下发抖。地狱果然不是叫假的。但他现在更关心的是索隆。

「都过去了。倒是你，修练很辛苦吧？」山治心疼的用手指划过索隆失去的左眼。

「值得。」索隆把山治的手拉到唇边，亲了一下。「现在的我可强了！」

索隆对着山治露出得意的表情，但又像是想到了什么，赶快补充。「但不代表你就可以不待在我身边，知道吗？」

「是，是。」山治露出宠溺的笑容，揉揉那头手感仍然很好的绿发。「快吃吧，面要糊了。」

再看了山治一眼，索隆低下头继续吃面，握着山治的手还是没有放开。

***

草帽海贼团就是不能安安静静的出航。路飞再次引起麻烦，索隆循着骚动找到了他家船长，还有一大堆和平主义者。

索隆一挥刀就毁掉了一台和平主义者，他对着山治露出得意的邪笑。山治翻了个白眼，但脸上尽是收不起来的宠溺笑容。

「罗罗诺亚当家的进步不少啊。」罗抱着长刀站在旁边评论。

「你家的路飞也不赖啊。」山治点燃一根菸。

「这下你放心了吧？当初竟然敢揪赤足当家的领子逼他让你去找罗罗诺亚当家的。」

「说的好像你就没担心路飞似的。那两年草帽海贼团的天使全都不准去找他们负责的人，其中最毛躁的不就是你吗？」

「草帽当家那样的家伙，又是推进城又是顶上战争，永远不按牌理出牌，怎么可能不紧张啊？」

「说得也是。不过那时候有伊娃照顾，你穷担心了。」

「我会转告安布里奥当家你很想念他的照顾。」

「你敢？踢你喔！」

两个天使閒聊的同时，索隆和路飞已经解决完敌人了。

「圈圈，走了！」索隆朝山治喊。

「特拉仔，快点！」路飞也对着罗大叫。

两个天使对视一笑，追上他们守护的人。

***

被霍迪关在鱼人岛的牢里，看着逐渐上升的水位，乌索普惊慌失措的大呼小叫。索隆靠着栏杆非常镇定。

「喂，你要淹死了唷。」山治飘在笼子外面，悠閒的抽菸。

「才不会淹死。」确定乌索普还在鬼哭狼嚎没注意自己，索隆小声回应。

「也是，毕竟绿藻是水生植物。」

「囉嗦！帕帕古去拿刀了。等我拿到刀，这种垃圾笼子我分分钟砍碎。在等的时候呢…」索隆朝山治勾勾手指，山治好奇的飘过去，接着就被索隆捞过去吻住。

闭着眼睛的两人没发现，一双黑漆漆的眼窟一直看着这边。

***

从庞克哈萨德冰冷的湖泊里爬出来的时候，索隆觉得这场景有种似曾相似的感觉，他花了一秒想像把山治的西装剥掉的画面，觉得身体好像解冻了一点。他提起刀，往茶胡子的手下冲过去。

***

索隆救下达斯琪并扛着她逃跑时，山治有点不高兴。其实这种感觉在香波地碰到佩罗娜的时候就曾经出现过了，但那时候山治还沉浸在重逢的喜悦中，没去理那种酸酸的感觉。

到德雷斯罗萨的路上，山治一直很安静。他知道自己喜欢索隆，但他是天使，索隆是人类，他们注定不能在一起。

索隆放下哑铃，到在瞭望台长凳上的山治身边坐下，从后面把他抱进怀里。

「放开我，你全身臭汗，恶心死了。」山治不痛不痒的踢了他一脚，却只换来索隆更故意的把汗抹在他身上。山治啧了一声，打个响指把两人身上的汗渍都清干净。索隆舒服的把山治搂得更紧。

「你心情不好。」索隆把头枕在山治的肩膀上说。

「绿藻，你有想过成家吗？」山治没有回答索隆，反而丢给他一个问题。「你都老大不小了，该考虑一下终生大事。」

「我唯一需要考虑的就只有成为世界第一的剑豪。」索隆回答得很干脆。

「那之后呢？」山治将手覆上索隆环在他腰间的手臂。

「之后你不就要带我走了吗？」索隆将山治的耳垂含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻拉扯。

「你要死掉我才能带你走。」山治因索隆的啃咬抖了一下。「要是你成为世界第一的大剑豪之后一直都没死，我也没办法带你走。」

「所以在我因年老而死之前，你都必须待在我身边，对吗？」索隆露出邪笑，收紧了怀抱。

「你就那么有自信自己会是因为年老而死，而不是被敌人杀死？」山治笑了出来。「或是其他更蠢的死法？像是冻死、淹死、饿死？」

「我不会再因为年老以外的原因死了。」索隆把怀里的山治转过来面对自己。「你哭泣的样子，我不想再看到。」

索隆用手捧住山治的脸颊。「我会成为大剑豪，然后继续活下去，而你要一直跟我在一起，这就是我的终身大事。」

山治抱住索隆的脖子，送上自己的唇。

「其他的死法只能看你自己，但有我在，绝对不会让你饿死。」

***

皮卡在德雷斯罗萨用果实能力到处移动，一下就跑到城市另一边，把索隆惹得非常毛。

「圈圈，把我踢到那边去。」索隆对山治说。

「要说几次，我不能干预人类。」山治瞪了索隆一眼。

「啧。」索隆咂了咂舌头，决定去找那个什么王，并借着转身的动作用刀鞘打了山治的屁股。

***

在和之国的劫道桥，因为牛鬼丸和基拉的双重围攻，索隆久违的受了重伤，但山治并不担心，因为他知道索隆没那么弱，他唯一苦恼的就只有不知道哪里可以煮饭给索隆吃。可怜的小绿藻肚子都咕噜叫了。

但吃饭事宜被日和抢先了。山治很不爽。

让他更不爽的是，臭绿藻吃饱就睡，没发现日和躺到了他怀里。

知道日和只是为了取暖，而且山治永远不会对Lady动粗，但他还是很不高兴。那个位子是他的！

山治坐在角落散发黑气的时候，布鲁克拉开了门。他的尖叫吵醒了索隆。

在解释来龙去脉的时候，虽然布鲁克没有眼睛，索隆还是注意到他好像一直在看角落。

得知康家的事情，一伙人追着小南子跑出去，索隆趁机问了布鲁克。

「布鲁克，你刚刚为什么一直在看屋子的角落？」

「因为天使先生看起来很生气，样子好可怕。」

「你…你看得到圈圈？」

「是的，因为我已经死了，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」

索隆非常惊讶，飞在旁边的山治也一样。

「不过别担心，我不会说出去的。」布鲁克转向山治。「你们也可以继续随时随地亲热，不用在意我，唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！」

还好日和跑在前面，才没看到她眼中强大的武士索隆十郎突然被不知名的力量踢得一头栽进雪里。

***

「所以，你一直都看得到我？」山治在索隆的小茅屋里问布鲁克，一边给绿藻煮荞麦面。

「是的，我知道每个人都有天使，但这么频繁现身的我还是第一次看到。在三桅船上，您在索隆先生的床边出现时，我还以为索隆先生活不成了，没想到只是唷嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯！」

想到当时的事，山治羞红了脸。刚刚练完阎魔的索隆拉开门一进来就被一只脚招呼。

「你干嘛？」索隆下意识想用本来就拿在手里的阎魔去挡，但突然想到不知道这把妖刀会不会对山治有害，赶快换成和道。

这个小动作没有被山治错过。心中充满温暖的感觉，山治放下腿，把一碗荞麦面塞进他手里。「吃你的面啦！」

索隆莫名其妙，但还是乖乖坐下来吃面。

「回到刚刚的话题，我会一直出现还不都是因为这绿藻不让人省心，一个没注意就会死掉，像怕寂寞的兔子一样。」

「谁是兔子啊！？」索隆露出鲨鱼牙。

「说的就是你！」山治贼笑着用金光在索隆头上变出一双兔耳朵。

「等我吃完就砍你。」索隆看不到兔耳朵，不知道被山治耍了。他继续吃他的面，头上的兔耳一晃一晃的。

山治撑着下巴，满足的看着索隆津津有味的大快朵颐。布鲁克愉快的看着两人的互动。

「布鲁克要不要也来一碗？」山治友善的问骷髅。

「诶？可以吗？这不是只能给丈夫吃的爱妻料理吗？」

「什么爱妻料理！？谁是这颗绿藻的妻子啊！？」山治怒吼，但手还是没停的在盛面，于是没听到索隆小声嘀咕：「只是迟早问题。」

「不过…天使不是为了带走灵魂才出现的吗？山治先生为什么要防止索隆先生死掉呢？」布鲁克不明白。「果然还是因为想在人间结婚吗？」

小茅屋的门被拉开，一个端着一碗荞麦面的骷髅被踢了出去。

***

讨伐凯多前一天晚上，索隆在小茅屋里推倒了山治。

「啊…索隆…不行…」山治推着压在身上开垦他脖子的索隆。

「明天就要攻打凯多了，我需要补充能量。」索隆看着山治白皙的皮肤上出现了自己的标记，非常满意。

「亲可以…但不能做。」山治推开索隆坐起身。「失去纯洁，是会被剥夺天使资格的。」

「那你就变成人类跟我在一起好了。」索隆露出邪笑，他想提出这件事已经很久了，但山治严肃的表情让他赶紧正经起来。「抱歉，我开玩笑的。」

「变成人类的天使，即使死亡也不能再回到天堂，只能下地狱，因为他们永远被天堂排斥。」山治垂下眼。「我当天使已经132年了…」

「原来你是个老头。」

「闭嘴！」

「对不起。」

「我当天使已经132年了，你是第一个让我动情的人类。」山治用手轻抚索隆的脸颊。「我也想跟你结合，索隆，但我不能放弃天使的身分。我不当天使，你的时间到了的时候要由谁来带领你上天堂呢？」

「如果你会下地狱，那我跟你一起下去。」索隆握住山治的手。

「傻瓜，我不会让你这么做的。你属于天堂，那是你应得的。」山治靠过去亲亲索隆的唇。「虽然不能把贞洁给你，但还是能帮你补充能量的。」

把头埋在索隆两腿间的山治让索隆差点以为他要提早上天堂去了。

***

索隆打败鹰眼的那天，草帽海贼团在克拉伊咖那岛上开了个盛大的宴会，所有人都在大厅里喝得醉醺醺的。索隆很满足。他终于成功了，他完成了对古伊娜的誓言，成为世界第一的大剑豪，身边被伙伴们围绕，还有他最爱的人。

宴会快到尾声时，山治从他身边站起来，靠到他耳边说：「我到你房里等你。」

山治消失后，索隆立刻起身往他的房间走去。除了布鲁克以外，没有人注意到索隆离开了。

***

绕了很久，索隆终于找到了他之前在这里修行时住的房间，以及已经睡着的山治。

「喂，圈圈。我来了。」索隆不算温柔的戳戳山治。

「唔？绿藻，你好慢啊，我都等到睡着了，该不会是迷路了吧？」山治揉着眼睛打了个哈欠。

「才…才没有。」脸红了。

「果然迷路了。不是在这里住了两年吗？」

「少囉嗦！是说你干嘛用被子包那么紧？不热吗？」索隆窘迫的赶紧转移话题。

「不会喔。」山治露出邪魅一笑，慢慢的解开包在身上的被子。「因为我里面什么也没穿。」

床上一丝不挂的天使散发着微微的柔光，索隆觉得鼻子有点湿湿的。他用手捂住鼻子，努力吞了吞口水。裤子好紧。「圈…圈圈…这是做什么？」

「是你完成梦想的奖赏。」山治下了床，朝索隆走去。「我考虑过了。天堂地狱什么的都不重要，我只想跟你在一起。」

山治拉着索隆回到床上，让他压在自己身上。

「你确定吗？」索隆很感动，但他不想让山治做出会让他后悔的事。

「确定。」山治把索隆的头拉下去，吻住他的唇。「佔有我吧。」

***

「老实说，我只顾着把天堂的事安排好，完全忘了考虑要怎么加入你们。」激情过后，山治躺在索隆怀里。他身上原本的那一层薄薄的金光消失了，但索隆觉得他依旧耀眼的能把自己仅剩的眼睛也闪瞎。

「别担心，我会让路飞接受你的。」索隆亲亲山治的头顶，翻身再次顶入山治体内。「你现在只要好好接受我就好。」

***

「唷！世界第一的大剑豪！」

隔天早上回到桑尼号上时，每个人都大声用索隆的新称号叫他，但索隆只是直直的走向路飞。其他人都很好奇的看着索隆牵着的金发男人，只有布鲁克在捂着嘴偷笑。

「船长，我找了个厨子。」索隆把山治拉到路飞面前。

「好耶！有肉吃了！」路飞马上就接受了山治，速度快的让山治傻眼。

「对了，我也找了个同盟！」路飞说着，伸长手臂把岸上的某个人抓到了船上。「这是特拉仔。」

因为路飞的特殊运送方式，摔在草地上的罗才刚狼狈的爬起来，就直接跟索隆和山治大眼对小眼。

「是你！」索隆记起了这个曾经想诱拐他的天使。「原来你是路飞的…」

索隆看了看因纵慾了一整晚而行动不良的山治，和活蹦乱跳的路飞，对着罗挑起了嘴角。

「你那是什么笑容？草帽当家是橡胶，他当然没有影响！跟我的能力没有关系！」

「圈圈，我饿了，做早餐给我吃。」

「喂！听人说话！」

***

「你没跟他说。」山治在栏杆边找到罗。不用解释罗也知道山治在说什么。

「当然没有。说了他会跑到地狱找我的。」

「你以为他在天堂里知道这件事后，就不会去找你吗？」

「那罗罗诺亚当家呢？你就有办法让他不去找你？」

「我已经安排好了接替我的人，她会确保绿藻乖乖待在天堂的。」

***

所有人都完成梦想后，草帽海贼团解散，索隆和山治在ALL BLUE度过晚年。一天下午，一个一头粉色头发，长着圈圈眉毛的女人出现在索隆和山治的小屋中。

「蕾玖！」满头白发的山治和姊姊打招呼，并向丈夫介绍。「绿藻，这是我姊姊。我之前跟她说好由她来接替我，负责带你上天堂。」

一样一头白发的索隆慢慢的走过来，抱住山治。「要不是知道特拉仔也是天使，我还真要以为天使的特征不再是光环和翅膀，而是圈圈眉毛呢。」

「死绿藻，别以为我踢不了你。」

「你就是踢不了，老头子腿都抬不起来。」

「你这混蛋！我就要踢！啊，我的腰！」

「别逞强，快坐下。喂，别坐我腿上，骨头会断的！」

「反正蕾玖来了就表示你要死了，骨头断一两根无所谓啦！让我坐最后一次。」

「好吧。」

**喀**

「啊，真断了。」

「就跟你说了吧。」

「抱歉。」

「断都断了，别下去。用你的口水给我治治就好。」

「自你插了我屁股的那天我的口水就没有治疗功效了。」

「天使的口水一直都没有治疗功效唷。」蕾玖呵呵笑着，觉得她弟弟和弟婿实在太有趣了，真可惜得把他们拆散。她看向索隆。「准备好了吗？要上天堂囉！」

「那圈圈呢？」索隆望着蕾玖，抱着山治的手收得更紧了一点。

「他会下地狱。」蕾玖露出哀伤的表情。

地面出现了一个黑漆漆的洞，不停打着漩涡。山治从索隆的腿上起来，望进索隆的眼睛。

「绿藻，谢谢你给了我如此幸福的一生。」山治吻了索隆的唇最后一次。「我爱你。」

山治转身走开，索隆想去追他，但大腿断掉让他无法动弹，只能眼睁睁的看着山治越来越靠近黑洞。

踏进黑洞前一刻，蕾玖用心电感应问山治。「山治，你后悔过吗？」

「从来没有。」山治露出最灿烂的笑容，被黑洞吞没了。

蕾玖望着弟弟消失的地方，叹了口气，正准备转身带索隆上天堂，身边却刮过一阵风。

身为一个断了双腿的老年人，索隆的速度快到不可思议。他冲过蕾玖身边，往正在渐渐缩小的黑洞奔去。

「抱歉，但我答应过圈圈，会跟他一起下地狱。」索隆对着蕾玖露出大大的笑容，毫不犹豫的跳进黑洞。

蕾玖露出微笑，在黑洞完全消失前丢了一团粉红色的光进去。愉快的往天堂飞去，蕾玖决定去找哲普喝下午茶。

***

坠落的索隆正在黑暗中努力寻找他的天使，突然一团粉红色的光垄罩了他，双腿的痛楚立刻消失，他的身体也慢慢恢复年轻。索隆露出邪笑，在心里感谢爱护弟弟的姊姊。

索隆落进地狱之海，眼前是一座爱心形状的粉红色岛屿，后面还有一道彩虹。索隆恶心的皱皱鼻子，往小岛游去。

***

「别那么沮丧嘛，山治Boy，地狱也不差啊！你看我都帮你恢复到小鲜肉状态了。」伊娃科夫翘着小指，递给山治一杯茶。「毕竟是老交情，我也不会让你去上刀山下油锅什么的，你就好好在这里过日子吧！」

山治闷闷不乐的搅着他的红茶，盯着手上的金色戒指。

 **轰隆！** 海岸边传来巨响。

伊娃和山治跑到海边时，就看到索隆举着三把刀跟人妖们打成一团。

「索隆！？」山治不敢相信。伊娃示意人妖们停手。

「圈圈！」索隆对着山治露出灿笑。「我来找你了！」

山治燃起恶魔风脚飞踢过去，皮鞋撞上刀刃。

「笨蛋绿藻！你为什么要下来！？你应该要上天堂的！」

「我说过了，你下地狱，我会跟着你一起下来！」

「蕾玖呢？她怎么没阻止你？」

「她给了我们祝福。」

「啧，亏我那么信任她。」

「她知道你像怕寂寞的兔子，所以让饲主来了。」

「你才是兔子！」

「你才是！」

「我要把你丢进油锅里！」

「那你最好把我煮得好吃点！」

「你真是没救了！」

山治突然收起火焰，张开双手朝索隆扑过去，索隆赶紧丢掉刀子接住他。索隆刚刚才从海里爬出来，山治这一扑让黑西装全湿透了。

「喂，不是说西装不能碰水的吗？」

「闭嘴，吻我！」

索隆非常顺从的照做了。人妖们捧着脸颊在后面发出叹息。

伊娃露出招牌白牙。「嘻哈！下来了就回不去了，我会给索隆Boy最高级的待遇的！马上就去帮你准备裙子！」

「不需要！」

「别客气，既然是山治Boy的老公就是自己人。你要雪纺还是蕾丝？」

「 **我说不需要！** 」

「真是不识好歹！那裙子和油锅，你自己选。」

「油锅！」

「有骨气！那裙子就给山治Boy了。」

「绿藻等等，油锅里还有位置吗？」

***

每个人都有带领自己上天堂的引路天使，虽然以索隆的例子而言，他的天使把他带到地狱去了，但索隆无所谓，反正有山治在的地方，就是他的天堂。

**（完）**

**彩蛋**

**碰！**

「好痛…」

「唷，罗，你来啦！」

「黑足当家的，你先来了吗？嗯，现在我也来了，你就有伴了。」

「他不需要，他有我就够了。」

「罗罗诺亚当家的，你怎么会在这里！？」

「我追着圈圈来的。」

「我就知道黑足当家的确保计划不会管用。」

「既然你来了，那路飞应该也快到了。」

「不，我亲眼看着他上了天堂我才下来的，就是为了避免像这样的情况发生。」

「没想到你到现在还在低估路飞的能耐。」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊────」

**哗啦！**

「草帽当家！」

「走吧圈圈，去捞船长了。」

「唉……」


End file.
